Keeper of the Boiler Room
The Keeper of the Boiler Room is a Green Puffle, found bouncing on the top-right speaker of the Night Club. In the book, Truth or Dare, a Penguin named RodgerRodger was dared to stay in the Boiler Room. He discovered a Green Puffle, the rumored 'Keeper.' He now sits on the top-right speaker of the Night Club, dancing. History *The Keeper of the Boiler Room first appeared in May 2006.Ask Aunt Arctic section (Page B3) of [http://archives.clubpenguinwiki.info/static/images/archives/4/41/News108.swf issue #108 of the Club Penguin Times]. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room moved to the Ice Rink in mid-July 2008 and hogged the puck all the time because the puck was temporarily glitched, and there were constructions in the disco, while building the DJ3K. **The Keeper was holding the puck away from all Penguins so that the Club Penguin Moderators could fix it. *From March 4 to March 11, 2010, the Keeper of the Boiler Room went missing mysteriously along with the Keeper of the Stage, Rockhopper's Puffle (Yarr), and Aunt Arctic's Puffles. It was later revealed that these Puffles (and many more) had been trapped inside the Mine while Rory and other construction penguins were excavating the new tunnels. Later on the game Puffle Rescue was created in light of this. *At the April Fools' Party 2009, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a Black Puffle. *At the Puffle Party 2012, the Keeper of the Boiler Room was replaced with a Purple Puffle. *During the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, the Keeper was replaced with Dubstep. *Beginning from December 6, 2012, the Keeper was updated to the new puffle design. *On November 14, 2013, The Keeper of the Boiler Room was kidnapped by Herbert P. Bear, along with the Keeper of the Stage, and other puffles. *During the Music Jam 2016, players were able to meet the Keeper of the Boiler Room at the Forest to receive the Keeper's Pin and the Electric Green Guitar. Trivia *In the book, "The Great Puffle Switch", it is shown that she's female. **But in a blog post made by Megg on February 27, 2016, as part of the Puffle Spotlight series, it is revealed that the Keeper of the Boiler Room is actually a male and not a female.Puffle Spotlight: Life of the Party *During the constructions of the DJ3K, the puffle went out from the disco to the ice rink, and played with the black disk. *He appears to be afraid of the dark. .]] *As of December 6, 2012, the Keeper has been updated to the more modern puffle look. *If you scroll the mouse over the Keeper, he will do a back flip. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room had its old design during the Halloween Party 2013. *Keeper of the Boiler Room was mentioned in issue #419 of the Club Penguin Times along with Keeper of the Stage, Plok and the Black Puffle from Puffle Rescue. *During the Music Jam 2016, the Keeper of the Boiler Room could be found at the Dance Club and the Forest at the same time after his task has been unlocked. Gallery black.JPG|The Keeper's old look GreenPuffleKeeperRumorIssue143.png|A rumor about the puffle in a July 2008 issue of the Club Penguin Times PowerCardKeeper.jpg|The Keeper appearing in Card Jitsu Keeper jump.PNG|The Keeper jumping on the Night Club speaker The Keeper.jpg|Another picture of The Keeper Keeperhalloween.PNG|The Keeper dressed for the Halloween party Keeper235.PNG|In issue #108 of the Club Penguin Times, The Keeper is mentioned Purple.png|A purple puffle replaced Keeper in Puffle Party Black puff.png|A black puffle replaced Keeper during April Fools' Party Dubstep puff.png|Dubstep replaced Keeper during Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam Keeper of the Boiler.png|The new look of the Keeper Keeper in the Night Club.png|The Keeper's new look in the Night Club JumpyGreenPuffle.png|The Keeper jumping Puffle.gif|The actions of the puffle in the game. (Click on the Picture) CPT Hidden Puffles.PNG|The Keeper of the Boiler Room mentioned in Club Penguin Times issue #419 Missing Greenpuffle.PNG|The poster about his kidnapping KEEPER OF THE BOILER ROOM card image.png|The power card Music Jam 2016 Forest.png|The Keeper of the Boiler Room at the Forest, during the Music Jam 2016 See also *Green Puffle *Keeper of the Stage *Puffle References